Adam in Wonderland
by KiLlErDaWn
Summary: The year is 2013. Alice Liddel is dead, her legacy from Wonderland gone. Until her great great grandson Adam, is dragged to Wonderland. But it isn't exactly all tea parties and singing flowers anymore. The Origins are gone, Wonderland now in ruins, controlled by the Red Queen. A new band of fighters revolts against her. Does Adam have the power to save this world?


_Hi there! So, this is my new AU Alice in Wonderland story! I know I haven't really written anything in a while, and I apologize. But, I do hope you like this first chapter of Adam in Wonderland. Please do comment so i can make my writing better, or on anything you liked!_

Adam walked through the maze, huffing. "Melanie! Jessie!" he called, turning around. "Where could they be?!" he walked forward, looking around a corner. He could hear a faint giggling, though he couldn't tell which of the twins it was. He sighed, walking forward until he realized that the laughter had stopped. He looked around slowly. "… Well this isn't creepy at all. Nope." He shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets. He kept walking, calling out his little sisters' names. After thirty minutes he came to the center of the maze, thoroughly pissed. "Melanie Marie and Jessica Anne Volta! I mean it, no more games!"

"But games are so much fun!" "No they-!" That wasn't Melanie. That wasn't Jessie. He stilled, turning slowly towards the voice. He opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he'd closed, and saw… a girl. She was small, only about five or maybe five two. Her silvery white hair fell in ringlets around her head as she grinned… her bloody red eyes shining. "Hi!" she waved happily, giggling. _So that's what that was. _He blinked slowly. "Um… hi." He answered, raising an eyebrow. She took a step forward, holding out a hand. "Hi there! I'm the White Rabbit. But please, call me Rabbi." He looked from her hand to her face, shaking it slowly.

"I… I'm Adam." She nodded. "I know who you are." He narrowed his eyes. "How would you know that? What are you, some kinda stalker?" she shook her head, laughing. "No I'm not a stalker." She said. She pulled a pocket watch from her pocket and cursed. "What I am is late! Come on!" she grabbed his hand, dragging him after her as she ran through the maze. "Hey! Wait! Melanie! Jessie!" Hopefully someone would hear me. I studied Rabbi. She was smaller than me, definitely. She looked so… bright compared to me. I've got messy black hair and blue eyes, way too tall for my age and lanky. I did have muscles though, but they weren't huge. I dug my feet into the grass, stopping her short.

"Wait a minute!" I cried, turning her to face me. "Adam! C'mon!" she tugged my hand urgently, trying again to pull me forward. "Where are we going then?!" She looked back at me. "Where do you think we're going; Wonderland of course!" I blinked a bit dazed. So I hadn't imagined her calling herself the White Rabbit. Her eyes were actually red. She tugged my hand. "Adam please! You gotta come with me!" she pleaded. I looked down at her, sighing. "Rabbi, no." "Adam!" she went behind me, pushing me forward. "Hey!" I looked around wildly, my arms waving. _Damn she's strong. _She grunted a bit. "_Move. Your. Ass!" _She shoved me forwards into a tree, my head knocking against the bark.

"Hey! What the-!" then the ground was seemingly dragged out from under me and I falling. It was all blackness, my cry of surprise ringing in my ears. Then a light flashed, and I saw walls around me. They were crumbling, hunks of rock falling around me. As suddenly as it started, it ended and I hit the ground with a thud. Not a sickening crunch like I'd thought. I looked around, dazed as I sat up holding up my head. Rabbi stood next to me, dusting herself off when I noticed something. "You… you have…" "Rabbit ears; I know. White Rabbit, remember?" she looked over her shoulder at me, holding out a hand.

I stared at it for a moment before I took it, standing slowly. "Thanks…" I looked around. "Where are we?" the walls in this room were crumbling, ornate picture frames holding oil paintings. One was of a man in a blue trench coat, random patches of fabric all over it. He had glowing green eyes and reddish orange hair, a black top hat on his head. "And I suppose _that's _the Mad Hatter." "Was." She answered. I looked over at her curiously. "Was?" "Yeah. He's in his Looking Glass now, in the Hall of Mirrors. I'll explain all of that later. Right now we need to _go." _She grabbed my hand, pulling to a wooden door across the room. I recognized the rest of the paintings. "The _actual _White Rabbit, with the pink nose, Tweedle Dee and Dum, The Cheshire Cat, even the Caterpillar. Finally though… was Alice. She looked so beautiful, and sweet. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders, her blue hair bow almost a green. I focused back on Rabbi, who was unlocking the door with an old-fashioned wrought iron key. She looked back at me with her hand starting to twist the knob. "Ready?" "No." she glared, pushing the door open anyways. Only one word could best describe what I saw.

Wonderland.

_Hi again! So? How'd ya like it? You see that comment button down there? It's **dying **for you to click it!_


End file.
